Cassie's High
by MoDeRnArTiStGuY
Summary: Cassie tries to find her parents but gets high and meetes people from ff9.....my first fanfic....hope u like it!
1. Many questions to be answered

Disclaimer: I do not own ff9 or any of the characters. I only own Cassandra "Cassie".  
  
Author's Note: this is my first fan fic, and if it wasnt for Sparks and Gaian Sorceress i would have never tried to write one. Thanx u guys!!!!! O! R&R please!!!  
  
After a tiring day of work at the mall, Cassandra, a boycrazy girl drives to her apartment. During the 20 minute drive she orders a salad and a water for dinner at the new drive-in   
"Soup N' Salad" that just opened a few weeks ago.   
  
After eating and watching some late night television, Cassandra starts to wonder who her parents were and if she remembers any of her childhood. Since Cassandra is very curious, she turns to her laptop and searches high and low to find out who her parents were.   
  
The only family that she has are just some wealthy friends of her deceased mother who are her godparents. Her godparents just give her money and useless luxuries to make Cassandra supposedly happy, but actually it makes her depressed because she is longing for a parent and not for money.   
  
At 2:38 in the morning, she finally finds a profile of her parents and finds out how they died. It said that her mom died because of some birth complications and 23 years of smoking and that her dad commited suicide after stealing a automobile.   
  
After one hour of looking at the webpage, she notices that on the right corner there contained text that said, "final fantasy 9 will give you happiness." Right after she read the text, a light turned on in her head and told her that final fantasy was a video game for the playstation console.   
  
Her boss had told her about it because she bought it for her kids and they loved it. Cassandra was puzzled at the message on the webpage so she went to a club named Final Fantasy where she drank 6 beers, 2 margaritas, and 1 pill of ecstasy with a fake i.d. card and makeup that made her look many years older than what she originally was.   
  
Before she new it she passed out on the dance floor where she got trampled and stepped on for a few hours. All of the sudden she wakes up on a bed, it's not the hospital, and not even her apartment.   
  
Next, she meets some guy that she thinks is good looking named Zidane, but he has a tail which she thinks makes him even sexier. He explains to her that they are on a airship called the Prima Vista and that they are trying to kidnap a princess named Garnet.   
  
After a few minutes of talking, Cassandra is getting more and more attracted to Zidane. During the conversation Zidane tells Cassandra that she was found on the bed and that her name was engraved on the bottom of the bed.  
  
Zidane started to look at Cassandra very wierd and wondered where she came from. He just kept the question to himself and wondered off in to the halls of the Prima Vista.  
  
After Zidane left the bed, Cassandra started to wonder why she was here and who everyone was. She finally remembers her boss saying that her sons favorite character was Zidane and he was his hero.  
Before she could think of anymore topics to ponder about she sees a mysterious man, but then she feels a shot put threw her arm as she falls asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	2. The Prima Vista goes down

Disclaimer: I don't own ff9 or any characters. All I own is Cassie "Cassandra"  
  
Author's note: this is my second chapter hope u like it R&R please. Thank you Lisa and Ashley!!!!!! Notice that im writing in present tense now. I wrote in past on the 1st chapter. I need dialogue so I changed, sorry if u liked past tense.  
  
"Huh?" Cassie replies as she wakes up from a 14 hour rest. She notices that Zidane, a doctor, Cinna, Blank, Marcus, Baku, Vivi, and Garnet were next to her and talking. Baku raises his hand to make everyone stop talking and asks Cassie,  
  
"Cassie, would you like to join the actor/thieve group Tantalus?"   
  
Cassie replies " Of course, I have nothing else to do!"  
  
"Then it shall be, and I welcome you Cassie to our team!" "Gwahahahahaha!"  
  
Everyone celebrates about the new member, but after 30 minutes everyone starts to leave except for Garnet and Zidane. Cassie is curious so she asks Zidane to introduce her to the girl next to him.  
  
"Cassie, this is Princess Garnet, Princess Garnet this is Cassie or Cassandra," Zidane introduces.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Cassandra," Garnet informs.  
  
"Same here," Cassie replies.   
  
"Hey, Garnet are you and Zidane friends or boyfriend and girlfriend?" Cassie asks with a smile  
  
Both Zidane and Garnet answer, "Friends!" at the same time giving Cassie a hint that they like each other. Also they were both blushing after, so it was official.  
  
In Cassie's mind she starts to think, "Hey! I like Zidane not Garnet!" Since Cassie was kind of high she was acting a little aggressive and flirty so Zidane was starting to get attracted to her more and more.  
  
During the three way conversation they get interrupted hear Baku shout, " Hold on, were going to crash!"   
  
"Cassie, take cover with me, and Garnet go with Vivi!" Zidane yelled.  
  
Everyone screams for 18 seconds before they crash in the forest.( isn't that along time, well too bad its my story!!!!)  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
After the crash, everyone is in the forest, but everyone is unconscious for a moment except for Cassie and Zidane next to a huge tree. She starts to giggle, she is thinking of the opportunities to meet him.   
  
She starts to say things in her head like "Hey sexy, do you wanna be lovers?"  
  
Zidane finally wakes up and asks "Cassie, do you like me?"  
  
Cassie replies by saying, "Ummm.....O well, Yes I do, I love you!!!!!"  
  
Then they both made out until their lips ticked  
  
Cassie finally asks Zidane, "Where should we go now?"  
  
They both smile and look at each other. 


End file.
